


What Keeps Us Apart

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Series: Teen Show AU [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel for my fic '<a href="http://youkeyh.livejournal.com/1019.html">You Make Me Come Unglued (Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff Version)</a>'</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Morning Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel for my fic '[You Make Me Come Unglued (Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff Version)](http://youkeyh.livejournal.com/1019.html)'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You know, the three of us. I think it was one of those moments in my life that I was really happy when all of that stuff was happening to me back then. I don’t think I’d still be alive if you weren’t there.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer/s:** I do not own the characters mentioned in the story. They own themselves. ~~Possibly, each other.~~ I make no profit from doing this. I have no bank account, therefore –I have no money. So please, don’t sue. This is made purely for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **A/N:** Sequel for '[You Make Me Come Unglued (I can't Stay Away From You)](../../../234871)'. This is set a few years after it.

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff, you have five minutes to get up, get dressed, go out of this room and go into the kitchen to eat or I swear, I am never going to cook breakfast for you ever again!” A voice that seemed to come from the underworld was heard before Tommy’s door closed with a bang.

“Always says that, but still cooks breakfast everyday.” Tommy mumbled under the sheets.

“TOMMY JOE!” Another shout. This time, it came from downstairs.

Tommy poked his head out of the covers. “Coming!” He shouted back, not even sure if he would be heard through the closed bedroom door.

“Five minutes!”

Eventually he decided to get up before the threat becomes real. Either that or he will be murdered on his own bed. Neither wasn’t a good option. He put on his a pair of jeans and nothing more, ‘It’s not like they haven’t seen me almost naked before’ he countered, and was on his way downstairs.

“Dude, one of these days Max is going to go berserk and tie you up and feed you to her pet piranhas or something.” Mark said as he sits on one of the chairs inside their kitchen.

“Like Max would do that.” Tommy scuffed. “But thinking about it, yeah I guess she’s capable. But she loves me too much to do that to me anyway.”

“You’re right I love you, you little shit.” Max said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Tommy. “But love can lessen with time. So eat you piece of non-existent ass.”

“Hey!” Tommy let out an offended whine. “Don’t bring my lack of ass into the conversation.”

“You two, can we all just eat in peace, please?” The other guy pleads and started eating his food again.

“Fine.” Both Tommy and Max sighed and started eating their own food too. And just like that all is well inside the shared house again.

 

* * *

  
“So what are you guys doing for today?” Tommy asked while washing the dishes. It was his duty. Tommy does the dirty dishes, mows the lawn, and is in charge of cleaning his own room. After the last incident with one of Tommy’s flings, -which happened to be Max walking in on them while doing R-18 things- they have sworn an agreement that since then, it’s Tommy’s responsibility whatever, goes in and out, and/or happens in his room.

“Well, I have to be at the club whole day today, something about one of the sound techs being MIA so I have to fill in for that.” Dave answered.

“I don’t have anything till the gig tonight. Thought I’d do the chores and take Blaze for a walk.” Max responded from her place.

“Well, I don’t have anything till tonight either. So I’ll help with the chores Max.” Tommy replied casually.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
After the dishes everyone went on to their businesses. Dave went on his way to the club while Max and Tommy took their dog Blaze for a walk on the nearby park.

“Do you still miss . . . you know . . . before?” Max let out the thought when they had reached the park. She took off the dog’s leash and let if free. They sat on the grassy part of the park.

“Sometimes,” Tommy confirmed. “But too much had happened back then Max. And you know that. You were there. Maybe not as long as me, but long enough to understand. All I can say is, I miss it, but I don’t think I’d ever want to go back and relived most of it. Ever.” He let the last word escape from his lips like a sigh. Talking about it never led to anything good.

He turns his gazed to his friend. “Why did you ask?”

His friend let out her own sigh and ducked her head, letting her long fringe cover mostly half of her face. “I don’t know. I just . . .” Another sigh. “Sometimes I just miss that time period. You know.”

“Well, I get what you mean. It was fun while it lasted.” Tommy looked up at the clear sky. It was still too early for the sun to be that up in the sky that it was nice enough to be out.

“Yeah. That’s one of the things I miss too. I mean, the fun times.” She tucked her fringe behind her ear and looked up as well. “You know, the three of us. I think it was one of those moments in my life that I was really happy when all of that stuff was happening to me back then. I don’t think I’d still be alive if you weren’t there.”

“Don’t say that.” Tommy said with that tone he’d only use for a few people, including her. The tone that a certain part of Tommy lets out and only a few people know about it.

“It’s true though.” Max shrugged. “I can totally say I owe the life I live now to you and him. To the both of you. You guys were the ones who saved me.” Tommy gazed away from the nothingness in the sky and looked at his friend again. Surely again, he saw what talking about the past does to the girl. To both of them actually.

“You know I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

For a moment Tommy though she didn’t hear what he said. But the smile on her lips told Tommy she did. She still continued though. “I really owe you two a lot Tommy. And up until now I still owe you because you still take care of me. I guess I won’t be able to repay you ever.”

Tommy thought the conversation was heading for something too sad in the morning so he tried for another approach. He tackled the smaller girl and mercilessly tickled her until she was out of breath and begging.

“Stop!” She panted. “Stop Tommy! Please! No more! Ahhh!” She continued as she try to block Tommy’s assaulting hands.

“Alright I’ll let you live.” Tommy chuckled and raised both his hands up. He was still straddling her by the time she calmed down from the high. She tried to nudge him off but Tommy still needs to get his point across.

Instead, he held her down more and took both of her hands and pinned them above their heads. He leaned down until their faces were just inches apart. Brown eyes lock with gray ones. “Listen to me Max.” He whispered. Max seemed to have calmed down enough from the adrenaline rush to understand what he’s about to say.

“I love you. In a very platonic way of course.” He added the last phrase as a joke. His captive scrunched up her face to let him know he gets it. Both letting out a chuckle. Tommy gets serious again. “Like I said, I’d do what I’ve done for you before in a heartbeat. No time for decisions, no time for thinking, no second thoughts. I’d do it again.” He says in a serious tone that let her knows it’s true.

“You hear me girl?” He asks. She lets out a whispered ‘Yes’.

“Good.” He lets a smile grace his lips. “So I want you to know I’d never ask for anything from you in return. Besides, I think taking care of a tough cookie like a scolding mom is enough baby. So were even. As long as you’re okay I’m fine with just that.” He smiles and leaves a brief kiss on her lips. And with that he lets her go and gets off of her. To any onlooker it may have seemed that the two were lovers. But both of them know they share a bond way much better.

Tommy gets up first and brushes crushed grass blades off his jeans. He then holds his hands in offer to help Max get up which the latter took without a second thought. The second after they were both standing up they wrapped each in a hug. Tommy could just guess that his words were too overwhelming. He just gave a mental shrug. At least she knows how much I love her and that there is at least one person in this world that would still be with her until the end of the world. His mind supplies, as sappy as that might have sounded even for his own tastes he knows it’s the truth. Nothing in this world would come between him and his girl.

“Come on baby girl. Let’s go home. We can still goof off for a few hours before we head for the club.” He said and tried to disentangle himself from the embrace.

“Yeah.” Max let go and tried to wipe the unshed tears with the sleeve of her hoodie. He gave Tommy a bright smile conveying all her feeling towards the older boy with saying it. Tommy gave back a smile doing the same effort. Her eyes were still shiny but he can tell she’s far from crying.

Both owners called for their dog, connected the leash with the black pet’s collar and headed home with Max tucked under Tommy’s arm while her other arm was around his waist.

_Everything would be alright. I’d always be here for you. No matter what…_


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You need to complete your band soon. Prolonging it would only cause further delay. And I don’t think the record company would be so happy about that.”_

“Adam . . .” His manager sighed. “You need to complete your band soon. Prolonging it would only cause further delay. And I don’t think the record company would be so happy about that.”

  
He was tired. He had been tired before, but this was a whole new level of tiredness even for someone like Adam. The whole week was set up to find the remaining missing members he needed for his band. He already had Monte as his guitarist. Then this week they have chosen a girl, Cam, to play the keys. Then the next day after that they hired LP for the drums, who was from another band, but he explained he needed a new gig for the band is in hiatus. He had already picked his dancers also. The only spot left was for his Bassist.  
  
He closed his eyes while still giving half his hearing abilities to his manage who was still going on and on about the delay of their schedule.  
  
It’s not that there wasn’t anyone who applied for the position. A lot did. They weren’t just the one Adam was looking for. Well, he didn’t know what he was looking for either. When the auditions were going on he wasn’t judging how the auditioners look, -not that he didn’t check out a couple of the cute guys who applied for the different band posts- he was concentrating more on their talents. He was weighing out the vibe between each people. It was about having chemistry. Yeah, maybe that was what he was looking for the last member.  
  
He sighed and got up from one of the big chairs from the conference room. He just wants to go home now. It’s been a long day.  
  
“Tomorrow’s a new day Lambert.” He muttered to himself on his way out of the building. “Maybe tomorrow you’ll finally find your bassist.”  


* * *

 

By the time Tommy and Max got in the club it was already packed. A crowd this big can only mean one or two things, one was sure though; their bands are going to get a big paycheck after tonight.  
  
“The place is packed!” Max said loudly by his side. “Makes me think why the walls haven’t come down yet.”  
  
“Yeah, but at least it’ll mean a big pay later. Lots of people equals lots of drinks and shit.” Tommy replied just as loudly.  
  
Max nodded in agreement. “We should get past this mass of human beings. Now I’m all wired up to play all night.”  
  
Tommy grinned. “Me too. Come on baby.”  
  
Both of them tried to get past the throng of people as fast, as stealthy, as they can. Each also hoping, that the other won’t get blocked by their usual patrons to hold them back for a drink or, for something else. It took them at least one song that was playing to get to the dressing room. Thankfully, unharmed and all in one piece. Six Feet Story went out first, Max’s band. Tommy was proud that finally she’s doing well with the band scene. It took her a few bands to find a steady one. Being in the scene sometimes meant that things aren’t going to stay the same. Like Tommy, she also did jump from one band to another. After the set list Tommy’s band was next. She gave him a brief hug and kissed before he went on stage and played the crowd like he does all night. Once their set was also finished his band regroup with Max’s on of the reserved tables to have a drink.  
  
“Hey Tommy, We need to speak to you about something.” Jack, their vocalist and guitarist said over the loud music.  
  
Tommy leaned towards the guy in hopes he could hear it more clearly. “What is it Jack?”  
  
“The band needs to go on hiatus.” Johnny, their drummer said to him.  
  
“What?” Tommy asked, baffled by the news. “What the fuck are you guys saying?”  
  
“Jack’s having a baby.” Johnny explained. “And my wife just gave birth. I have to set my gigs for a while to help her.”  
  
Tommy sighed. “Well, your loved ones go first. I get it guys.” He really gets it. He just couldn’t help but be sad about it. They’ve been doing well for the past months, it’s just a waste to see that all go away.  
  
“If you’re worrying about a gig I know someone who’s looking for a guitarist.” He pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to the blonde. “They’re auditioning though. But I’m good friends with one the guys who are looking, and I told him you’re good. I know you have a great shot at bagging this one dude.”  
  
Tommy averted his eyes from the flyer. “Thanks man, I’ll give this one a try.” Tommy understood the situation, so there was nothing to discuss more. The rest of the night was just spent having a good time and was made as some kind of farewell party for the two guys.


	3. Morning-afters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fud coverd on table. Made nuf 4 2. Got out 2 get stuff. B back b4 noon.  
> XO –M

The next morning Tommy groaned at the killer headache that was trying to split his brain in two. He checked to see what time it is, only to see a brunette sleeping comfortably on the other side of the bed. He let out another groan. The morning-after when one-night-stands were through are one of the few situations Tommy gets awkward at. All he remembered from last night was the conversation with his band -which makes Tommy’s head hurt more from just thinking about it- and spending the rest partying, dancing with Max’s and drinking till he can’t walk straight. He vaguely remembers picking up this girl who he apparently had brought home.

He got out of the bed and out on his boxers and walked to the door to go to the bathroom to take a leak. On his way back he stopped short in front of his door. A bright neon green post-it was attached just a few inches above the door knob. He pulled it off and squinted his eyes to try and read it.

 

 

**Fud coverd on table. Made nuf 4 2. Got out 2 get stuff. B back b4 noon.  
XO –M **

Tommy smiled at the note. He crumpled the piece of note and threw it somewhere across the room. He went to bed again and decided to wake up the sleeping brunette. When the girl woke up, she dressed quickly -saying she needs to go. Tommy offered some food, trying to be polite, which the girl refused saying that she doesn’t want things to get more awkward. Tommy showed her to the door and the girl left, kissing Tommy on the cheek for the last time saying she had a good time. Well at least she enjoyed last night, and Tommy headed back in to eat some late breakfast.

Few more hours of sleep, some Advil, and a breakfast later, Tommy was good as new. He was still a bit groggy from last night, but more functional now. When he woke up for the second time that day, -which was close to one pm- Max wasn’t still back from wherever she went to. So he picked up his guitar and played a few random songs to get ready for the auditions tomorrow.

He was on the couch when Max got back. He gave up on playing when his hands were not cooperating enough. He opted for watching TV instead.

“I’m home!” Max called out from the front door.

Tommy turned around from where he was sitting on the couch. Half of his body twisted to face the opposite direction. “Where have you been?”

“Picked out groceries. Dropped by the music store to get your guitar and Storm fixed. And a few more other things.” She said on her way to the kitchen. “By the way, they won’t be fixed until tomorrow.”

Tommy went after her. She was taking the groceries out of the bags and handing some for Tommy to put to their place. “I’m gonna miss my baby.” She sighs.

“It’s just gonna be for less than 24 hours Max. I’m sure you’ll survive without Storm for a while.” Tommy assures his friend. Storm was Max’s bass guitar. It was her favorite from the three she owns. It was the first one she owned and bought with her money.

“Oh well . . .” She shrugs. “By the way, is the brunette still here?” She asks.

“Brunette?” Tommy took a few seconds to understand the question. “Oh. She left this morning.”

“Did you offer her breakfast?”

“Yes mom.” He teased. “She refused though. When she woke up she hurried getting dressed and left.”

She nodded. “At least it didn’t get anymore awkward.”

“You are such a twerp.”

“Am not.”

 

* * *

The first thing Tommy did when he woke up the next morning was stare at the ceiling. He let out a huff. Today’s the day. He tries not to get too excited knowing that if he lets any kind of emotion –whether its excitement, nervousness, fear, anything- get too much, he won’t be able to play at his best.

“And we don’t that to happen now, do we Tommy?” He tells himself. “You better ace this one. Or just do your best, like always.”

He tries to tell himself more encouraging words. When he though he psyched himself enough, he got up from his bed and went to shower. Half an hour later he’s done and dressed. He next went downstairs to eat some breakfast, knowing Max was also already awake and cooking something. The knowledge was really proved when he smelled bacon from the hallway.

“Good morning baby girl.” Tommy greeted as he makes his way over Max who was standing in front of the stove. She was placing the bacon from the pan to a plate sitting on the counter top. He kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair.

“Morning Tommy” She took the plate and walked straight to the dining table. Tommy trailing behind her.

They ate while talking the day’s agendas. When they were done Tommy insisted on washing the dishes. After that he decided to head out for the auditions.

“Wish me luck Max!” Tommy said on his way out.

“Like I said, you don’t need it!” She called out from the living room.


	4. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He followed the said direction and walked through a long white corridor that eerily looks like a hospital hallway in a horror movie. Though as much as Tommy loves horror movies he is not a big fan of hospitals, so he walks faster until he reaches the end where another arrows points to the left._

“Oh come on! Fuck!” Tommy curses as his car barely moves forward through the traffic. It’s not that late yet, the traffic’s not supposed to be this heavy at this hour.

Tommy took his car in hopes to get early –or just in time- for his audition. Wrong. Now he think he should’ve have taken a cab or something. He was just halfway to where the auditions are gonna be held. After he left the house he went to the music store first to pick up his guitar and Max’s bass and went on to his destination. An hour later he was still on his way. Barely.

Two hours later, Tommy finally arrived at the said place on the flyer. He parked on one of the empty spaces left. He took his guitar out from the backseat and made sure his car is locked. He entered the double glass doors of the place. As far as Tommy knows about the place it was like an auditorium of some sort. He saw a big tarp as soon as he was inside. A big red arrow pointing to the right with a phrase underneath that says ‘GNT Band Members audition this way’.

He followed the said direction and walked through a long white corridor that eerily looks like a hospital hallway in a horror movie. Though as much as Tommy loves horror movies he is not a big fan of hospitals, so he walks faster until he reaches the end where another arrows points to the left. He followed it just like the first one and reach another end but this time the sign only has a ‘GNT Band auditions – Bellatrice Hall” in it. He walked further until he saw a sign over one of the doors that say ‘Bellatrice Hall’. As he pushed through the big wooden double doors a cold rush of air hit him. It made him shiver in a good way. The room was like on big ballroom. It was just an open space, Tommy guesses this one is used for different gathering and parties of sort. The air-conditioning was running full on making it really cold, an opposite to the hot summer outside. In the center of the room rows of chairs were lined up and some of them were already occupied. Tommy went over to the table just a few feet from the last row where a blonde lady was sitting.

“Um, excuse me?” Tommy asks warily when he reached the table. “Is this where the GNT audition are being held?”

The girl looked up from where she was reading something on a paper. “Yes. Are you here to audition?”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah. Where do I sign up?”

She takes a paper from one of the piles beside her. “Just fill this up. Then you can wait on one of the chairs behind me. We’ll call you when it’s your turn.” She tells him nicely.

Tommy took the pen and paper and filled out the form. It was not that complicated for a questionnaire. It was his name, where he lives, contact numbers, the type of music he listens to and can play, what instruments he plays and some more that basically involves playing. He handed back the pen and form to the girl who put it in the other pile beside her and told Tommy to wait on the chairs.

 

* * *

  
Tommy waits anxiously. It’s not the first time he auditioned for a Band, but this is on another scale from what he heard from Johnny. All he knows is this an audition for some new artist going on his first tour. Tommy, who’s not watching any daytime TV didn’t have a clue who it might be. Well, he just hopes that if he ever gets the spot he’ll fit in just alright.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff!” He heard the girl call his name. Finally.

He stood and took his guitar and went to the next room.

When he entered the room it was much just like the previous one. Another ballroom and in the middle they had set up a table with the people who he guesses would judge him or sumtin’. Opposite the table was a complete band set-up; drums, a keyboard, some amps and a few guitars.

A guy approached him before he reached the table. “Hey man, I’m Monte. Monte Pittman.” The guy said and held a hand out to shake. The guy was kind of stocky with some sort of Mohawk and a goatee.

He took and gave the guy a small smile. “Tommy Ratliff.”

“Nice to meet you Tommy. What are you auditioning for?”

“Guitar.”

“Aw man, I’m afraid the spots already taken. Do you play anything else?”

Tommy though for a second before answering. “I play a bit of Bass. I mean, if you give me a sheet music or something I can learn it on Bass. I also know a bit on keys.”

Monte clapped him lightly on the shoulder. “That’s great man! Do you have a Bass with you or do you want to play the ones on the rack?”

“I have one on the car. Would it be okay if I get it?” He asks. Well, technically it wasn’t his. But he’s pretty sure Max won’t mind if Tommy tests it out for a bit to make sure it got fixed.

“Sure thing. We’ll wait for you.”

“Okay. Thanks man.” Tommy smiled and walked out of the room heading for his car.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry. Lane won’t let me off the phone sooner. Is the next guy in here yet?” Adam asks as he enters the room. “This day is just giving me a headache.” He grimaces. He just hopes the next one is better than the last guy. He doesn’t want to hear another ‘skinning this cat’ tune.

“You just missed him Adam. He went out to get his Bass. I think this guy would be great. Plays guitar, Bass and keys. I just hope he can really play.” Monte answers from his seat.

“Oh cool. Guess we’ll just have to wait and see then.”


End file.
